


X Plus Y Equals P, So If P Equals 38×(37+E)....

by orphan_account



Series: When The Despair Goes Away, Hope Sets In [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru Kiyotaka lives for work. For good grades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Plus Y Equals P, So If P Equals 38×(37+E)....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterNag1to](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/gifts).



_X plus Y equals 2838, so if P equals 2xXY, then Z must be 2828. Hmmm...so many eights....no....mustn't get distracted!_

You pick up the pen and begin scribbling down formulae, numbers, equations.

Now, as Yamada brings the hammer on your head, you think of a very special formula.

X plus Y always makes Z. No, not true.

Ah, yes.

That memory you swore you'd forget. Oh well.

Swears are meant to be broken.

_"Ishimaru? Ishimaru? Hey Ishimaru!" Miki ran over._

_"Y'know this formula? It goes U equals R plus S times P divided by E minus C times I, then add A and multiply by L. Guess the answer!"_

_"There are no numbers, MiMi." "Yes, there's an answer. YOU ARE SPECIAL, duh!" Hey sorry for the weird stuff that happens here my com is on da blink_


End file.
